This proposal seeks to maintain and continue support for the Emory Neuroscience NINDS Core Facilities and provide consolidated resources and expertise to NINDS funded projects as well as projects aligned to the NINDS mission of reducing the burden of neurological diseases. There continues to be a great need for these core facilities at Emory given the dramatic growth of NINDS-funded research over the past decade. The Center will coordinate activities to provide shared core services for NINDS funded investigators. Generous institutional support, together with space and other resources available in the Center for Neurodegenerative Disease (CND), will be leveraged to provide access to the following shared cores: (1) Proteomics, (2) Imaging, (3) Neuropathology/Histochemistry, (4) Viral Vectors, and (5) Rodent behavior. These centralized services will enhance collaborative and multidisciplinary research, while providing strong support for junior faculty that is essential to sustain the NINDS mission. In addition to the services, the goal is to also provide outstanding administrative support for the Center by (a) facilitating, coordinating and monitoring access to the cores; (b) assisting with budgeting, reporting, and maintaining fiscal responsibility; and (c) providing an environment that fosters collaborative research utilizing state-of-the-art technologies and multidisciplinary approaches. Moreover, the Steering Committee (comprised of the Directors of the Center, the School of Medicine Dean for Research and the Directors of each of the Cores) will provide oversight of the operations of the cores, ensure compliance with NIH guidelines, establish priorities, and resolve any other issues that may arise. Emory Neuroscience NINDS Core Facilities has been a phenomenal success and is now an extremely valuable asset for the Emory neuroscience community as a whole and in particular for NINDS funded and junior faculty. We also believe it is essential for sustaining and promoting neuroscience investigations and collaborative ventures at Emory University.